My Soldier
by Arlothia
Summary: First FanFic! This is actualy based off of a real story. One of the nurses at my doctors office, her mother was in WWII. By the way..."Paradies/Spoofs" was the closest sub-catagory I could come up with. It's more historic fiction.


**First Fan fic! This is one of my favorite stories I've written. So far pretty much everyone I've read this to in my circle of family and friends have cried. I have that effect on people :). I'm really looking forward to your reviews...please! Enjoy**

My Soldier

I wanted to be a nurse for as long as I could remember. When WWII broke out I was still too young to become one. But I would not be put off. I forged my grandfather's signature to get into nursing school. Crazy I know, but it worked. No one knew that I was too young, and if they did they didn't seem to care. My luck was holding up, for now.

I was stationed in Germany in one of the make-shift hospitals, caring for our wounded soldiers. I will never forget all the blood and gore that I saw. So many men who would never walk again or be able to write to their loved ones back home. It broke my heart.

One night, a louder one in relation to the days before, I was feeding a soldier who had shrapnel imbedded in his leg. It would have to be amputated. He had a fever of 103°F and he was rarely awake. We could always hear the low rumble of bombs in the distance, but they were usually far enough away that they didn't pose any threat. But this night they seemed to be closer. Too close.

All of the other nurses were on edge. I heard one of the more senior nurses talking about the enemy breaking the lines and heading this way. She was talking about evacuation. Just as the full effect of this statement struck me, a bomb went off not five or so miles away. The hospital burst with activity.

I was preparing the man I had been feeding for transport when a bomb exploded right next to our shelter. At first I could only register the sound. I thought I would be deaf after that. Then I saw that the foundations had been rattled. The walls seemed to wave, and debris from the roof was coming down right on top of us. I flung myself over my soldier. First do no harm. _Or let any come _I thought. I heard screaming from nurses and patients alike. Something hit me square in my back. I saw a light flash before my eyes, and then all was dark.

Waking was not much different than oblivion. I couldn't see a thing. Thinking I was blind I tried to wave my hand in front of my face to test this theory. What I found was more terrifying than being blind: I was trapped under a pile of rubble.

I tried to lift myself but this proved useless. I tried to locate my soldier's neck or wrist to check his pulse. I found his neck. His heart was still beating, but barely. I started to cry, whether for relief that he was still alive or depression that he probably wouldn't live an hour after what he had and was going through.

We must have not been that far down in the debris because someone heard my crying. I was going to go to sleep again when I heard the sound of shouts and the moving of rock and wood above me. Faintly, I remember yelling for help even though I knew that it wasn't needed. They had already found us. At the time I didn't really care. I was just so tired. But before sleep took me again, I remember looking at the soldier who I had laid on for who knows how much time and saw that he was awake. I read, more than saw, his lips saying, "thank you. Thank you."

We were the only ones who survived in that bombing. I don't know why we were chosen to live. No one ever really knows do they? I couldn't have cared less if I had survived, though my family would fall into grief. All I really cared about was my soldier. Against the odds he survived. Maybe that is why I was kept alive: to cry and have this soldier saved by my actions. I was transported back home to England after I left the hospital. As a patient, not a nurse. I don't know what became of my soldier. I don't know if he raised a family or became someone important in the world. And although I never knew his name, I would never forget his face, or his words, "thank you. Thank you."

**So the real story is that my nurse's grandmother (or mother I can't remember) was in the Blitz Kreig in London when she was a girl and was actualy burried under a pile of rubble. She later forged her grandfather's signature to get into nursing school and served as a nurse in Germany durring WWII. It was such an awesome story I had to write about it.**

**BTW: I changed the category from misc. parodies and spoofs to misc. misc. movies as per MBE's advice. If anyone else knows where I can put my story that would be great!**

**Please Read and Review! Thanks!**


End file.
